The 3 Doctors- 9th, 10th, and 11th
by bookhook
Summary: When Clara messes with an old TARDIS, how will the NuWho Doctors run in to each other? How will the companions interact? Could have some swears and mild romance, but T to be safe. As always, feel free to comment!
1. TARDISes in the Mist

Clara watched in confusion as the Doctor ran around, flipping seemingly random levers and switches, doing his signature twirl move as he did so.

"So, how does it work, the TARDIS? Does it fly through space and time, or is it more like teleportation?" Clara asked.

"First off," replied the Doctor, a bit annoyed, "it's a _she_, in the literal sense, not an it. Second, she kind of does both. It all depends on-"

"Yeah, don't need to hear the specifics," Clara interrupted. She grimaced about what she had almost gotten herself into: a full on Doctor lecture. "Just tell me where the fridge is. I want another crack at that soufflé."

"Third door on your left. Be careful though, because Door Number 2 sends out static waves. You're wearing a knit sweater, so you don't want that happening."

"Thanks for the warning," Clara quipped.

Shortly after, Clara got once again trapped in the maze of halls in the TARDIS. Frustrated, she called "If you really hate me that much, come out and say it!" Of course, no reply came.

Down the hall, she spotted a door that read **Control Rooms.**

"Oh, thank you!" Clara exclaimed, but when she opened the door, she didn't see the familiar TARDIS console. What she saw was a misty room that seemed to have no end. In front of her was a straight line of TARDISes that stretched far into the damp fog.

"Hello?" Clara yelled, but all the could hear was the hum of the machines that stood before her, and the faraway echo of her voice.

Just out of curiosity, Clara stepped toward the first TARDIS in line and put her ear to the door. She heard a faint echo of a seemingly faded voice.

_"Why doesn't the air get out? It is made of wood, ahhh, you've got a wooden time machine. Do you ever feel stupid? Sorry, back on the bow tie!"_ The voice was female, and had a light Scottish accent. The Doctor's voice said, "It's camouflage. It's disguised as a Police Telephone Box from 1963..."

Clara moved on to the next in line. This time, she heard 2 conversations overlapping. Clara noticed that while the man's voice was different in each conversation- one, with a Northern accent, the other, Estuarial English, the women's voices were the same English accent.

_"Oh, you think you're so impressive." "I am so impressive!" "You wish!"_  
The other conversation went like this:_ "But we're in flight- that's physically impossible!" "Tell me where I am!"_ Clara thought the woman in the second conversation was a bit brash- almost like she had been cheated out of something big.

Intrigued, Clara stepped inside the blue box, the door slowly creaking and then locking shut behind her...

Cue Doctor Who Theme.

**P.S. Tanks for reading. Follow this story and me, and comment below- I love feedback!**


	2. Fantastic!

**Chapter 2**

As Clara stepped into the TARDIS, she gasped. This was not the TARDIS she was used to. The Control Room seemed to be made of coral, and it glowed orange. Clara noted that the controls of the console were different, but the general components were unchanged.

"Hello?" Clara called as she paced around the console. As far as she could tell, it was empty, the mysterious voices nowhere to be found. _Should I fly it?_ Clara thought to herself.

As if the TARDIS was reading her mind, a hologram popped right next to her of a tall, thin man in a brown pinstripe suit and burgundy Converse.

_"Welcome to the 'Flying The TARDIS Walkthrough'. If you are seeing me, this means that the TARDIS doesn't recognize you, or she won't let you fly her, or both. Anyway, I'm here to help you fly the TARDIS, and go wherever you want to go."_ Clara suddenly realized that this was one of the voices that she had heard outside.

_Well, a few Doctor-free hours would be nice, I guess,_ Clara thought. Luckily, she had her 101 Places to See book practically memorized, so she had a few ideas.

_"First, spin the Time Wheel to determine how far forwards or backwards in time you want to go. Then..."_

* * *

The Ninth Doctor and Rose were at the console, laughing.

"And then, the Daleks tried to corner me with their toilet-plunger arm, but I disabled them with my sonic!"

Rose smirked. "So where's Susan now?" The Doctor's face suddenly became depressed. A loud groaning noise shook the TARDIS.

"She's being flown against her will!" the Doctor shouted over the shuddering engine. He flashed his sonic screwdriver at the console, then stared at the monitor incredulously.

"What does it say?" Rose asked. If the Doctor didn't know what was going on, things weren't good.  
"No External Source," the Doctor read off, "which means..."

"This is bad?" Rose guessed.

"No," the Doctor replied, "this is FANTASTIC!"


	3. Distress Signals

Chapter 3

Eleventh Doctor POV

Where's Clara? She's been gone for 2 hours now! The Doctor was in distress. He could find no signals that anyone was anywhere in the TARDIS.

The Doctor heard a beeping noise. Hopefully, he grabbed the scanner. Then, he locked on to the little red blip shown on the map of the TARDIS. Uh oh, Clara's probably in a dangerous room. Why do I always have to save the day? No, I can't think like that. The Doctor had even more thoughts running through his head than usual.

Frustrated and bewildered, he looked at the information on the scanner. It wasn't one blip, it was two, in the same place, but at different times.

* * *

Donna Noble clung on to the console for dear life. It was shaking violently, and groaning like it was constipated. "What the hell is going on"? she shouted over the noise.

"I don't know!" the Tenth Doctor shouted over the TARDIS's groaning, "and I hate not knowing!"

In the corner of the room, only Donna seemed to notice the TARDIS exterior materialize behind her. "Um, Doctor? Why is the TARDIS outside on the inside?"

The Doctor had jumped over and started examining the blue box. "Well," he said, ruffling his hair, "that's new."

The door creaked open and out stepped a man in a bow tie and suspenders.

"Hello, Donna!" he said.


	4. The Bow Tie Man

_**Hey guys, sorry for that long stretch without updates. I had other things on my mind. Anyway, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hello, Donna Noble!"

Donna stared in alarm at the square-jawed man that stood before her and the Doctor. He was tall, slim, and was wearing a tweed jacket. His blue-green eyes had the same old expression as the Doctor's.

"How do you know my name?" she asked the man. "Doctor, do you know him? Is he your brother? Certainly looks like it! How come you've never ment-"

"Donna! He's not my brother," said Mr. Bow Tie, "I'm him," he said, gesturing to the Doctor. He was now inspecting the TARDIS console.

* * *

All thoughts of rescuing Clara had escaped the Eleventh Doctor's ever-so-complicated mind. "How can you deal with this dirty room? Sorry, I'm kind of a perfectionist. Have you ever considered the Electronic Maid Service?"

"Oi, Flappy Hands, can you explain to me what's goin' on?" she asked, flustered.

"What, you don't remember me? Death's Deal? Random, derelict spaceship? No?" Donna looked confused. "Anyway, me, something like this will happen to you in the future, but in a different situation. No, forget I ever said anything. Spoilers!"

"Hey, can you do us all a favor and shut up!?" Donna said. She turned to her own Doctor.  
"Well, we sent out a distress signal, and in the future, I responded to it." 10 explained.

"So you waited centuries before getting around to a distress call?"

"No, it's more complicated than that. Our time stream is out of sync." Eleven answered.

"Hey," Donna's Doctor whispered, "I think we've landed. Where, though?"

All three of them looked toward the door in apprehension. On the door, graffiti suddenly appeared in black ink.

"Bad Wolf," the Doctors said, eyes wide open.

* * *

_**I'll try to post more frequently! See you soon!**_


End file.
